In order to improve the Miniature Fast Photometer Analyzer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,459 to N. G. Anderson, et al., issued Mar. 19, 1974, it was desired to accomplish the mixing in the rotor cuvetes and initiate the data acquisition in substantially less than the six seconds normally taken in the fast analyzer. It was found that with the use of a seventeen cuvete mixing rotor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,974, to W. L. Maddox et al., issued Nov. 30, 1971, in the above Anderson, et al. patent, which rotor has parallel channels for directing the respective samples and reagents into the respective rotor cuvetes, the simple act of accelerating the rotor was sufficient to adequately mix the sample and reagent to perform the respective chemical reactions. The Miniature Fast Analyzer, however, did not have sufficient accelerating power and, as a consequence, the reactions could not be monitored until after significant time delay which was, in some cases, undesirable. Thus, there exists a need for providing some means for effecting the fast mixing of the respective samples and reagents in the analyzer rotor cuvetes such that the rapid monitoring of the resultant chemical reactions in the rotor cuvetes could be effected. The present invention was conceived to meet this need in a manner to be described hereinbelow.